Parenthood
by The Bubble Kittens
Summary: What's happening after the happy marriage of the one of the most loved couple, Loinblaze and Cinderheart? They'll be going through the learning experience of being parents and having to deal with family drama at the same time. Also, having to pay for their kits' expenses, keep the peace between the family. Watch Loinblaze and Cinderheart learn and face-palm at PARENTHOOD.
1. Couple's TV

**Hey kitties! It's Mint from the Bubble Kittens bringing you the production of "Parenthood." And no, it doesn't actually have _anything _to do with the TV show. That's all, I hope you like it. (;**

* * *

><p>Loinblaze rolled around in his bed, throwing off the layers of blanket and pillows as he grouchily climbed out of the cozy heaven.<p>

Cinderheart was probably in the tiny, cramped living room watching soap operas or commentating on food network shows. She said that her cooking was far more spectacular that those so called "Iron Chefs" and that the show was gave false tips and was a waste of space.

He padded in their little living room. A small television, a broken down red couch with springs sticking out, lopsided coffee table, and a dirty rug under the coffee table. No, the mates did not make this much of a mess. They had to stay in Sorreltail and Brackenfur's old apartment because they hadn't moved out yet.

Cinderheart was sitting on the couch, spectively. She was engaged in this TV show about houses Loinblaze had never seen before.

"Uh, Cindy-boo?" the golden tom asked hoping to snap his mate out of her TV-watching trance.

She blinked twice, "Eh?"

"What are you doing," Loinblaze meowed, somewhat afraid to know the answer. His mate was always up to no good, like the time she said it'd be a good idea to go on Couple's TV Show...(it's a long story.)

Her expression brightened a little. "Um, I was wondering if you might want to go find a new house?"

The golden tom almost choked on thin air, I mean this house is bad but not _that _bad. Cinderheart would want a mansion or something that costed ten million mice. He shook his head. "No, sorry, we don't have that kind of money."

"Yes we do!"

"Uh, no we don't." Loinblaze gestured to his surroundings, "Last time I checked we weren't a mice-a-millionaire."

"Oh, I can get tons of mice!" Cinderheart squeaked, a excited gleam in her crystal clear blue eyes.

Loinblaze stared at her like she was crazy, and trust me she totally looked _crazy. _Then the golden tabby finally got what she was thinking of. "No, no, _NO_." he started.

Cinderheart pouted and gave Loinblaze the kitty-cat eyes. "P-pwease?"

The tom gave his mate a stern look then gave in. "Fine." Loinblaze mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Da-da-dant!" yowled Honeyfern, introducing the cats to her show, "Welcome to Couple's TV!"<p>

Confetti exploded from canons and flew everywhere, sparkles were sprayed from sprinklers above and loud music boomed from high-quality stereos.

Loinblaze rolled his eyes at the overly-dramatic introduction and adjusted his sitting position on the soft, fuzzy purple couch. Cinderheart set her JuniperJam-Juice on the glamorous, sparkling-clean coffee table and grinned.

"Welcome, welcome, my beautiful kitties." meowed Honeyfern smoothly and sweetly. "I know this is _not_ your first time at my show."

Cinderheart nodded enthusiastically while her mate just stayed motionless and silent.

"But," she meowed still staring at the couple, "we know that new cats may be tuning into this show for their very first time! So, allow me to explain what goes on in this show."

She got to her paws and brought her and the audience's attention to a large white board covered in glittery stickers and photos. "Each week we get a couple from either FIVE clans, or rogue couples are fine too, to do challenges and dares from the watching cats at home or the live audience."

Before any cat could comment she followed up her meows.

"Now," she looked at the camera, "It may _seem _boring...BUT, I assure you it is not! Because, you can suggest _anything._"

In a few moments cats started talking and Honeyfern sat back down in her singular fuzzy, white chair. "Anyways, how are you guys?"

"We're great!" Cinderheart replied perkily. "We were super excited when you allowed us to meet you today, Honeyfern!"

"Well #sistersforever!" Then she silently added, "_Normally we have to drag the couples here._"

"What was that?" asked the gray she-cat staring intently at her sister.

"Oh," the honey-colored she-cat smiled, "_Nothing._"

Loinblaze spoke up after several minutes of silence. "Can we get this over with already?"

Honeyfern was slightly hurt but not really shocked at her former crush. "Yeah, sure." she responded blandly.

She padded over to a sparkly, be-dazzled monitor with the words "COUPLE'S TV" displaying on it. "Over here is where the challenges will pop up." she explained. Then she gave a daring glance at the victims contestants. "And for each challenge they complete, they get one-hundred mice."

Many "Oohs," and "Ahhs," arose from the audience, and that made Loinblaze's fur bristle because the challenges were often ridiculously hard.

"The first challenge is from Bramblestar, himself!" Honeyfern announced. "He says: 'I want my daughter-in-law, Cinderheart, to bake a apple pie.' That's actually quite easy!"

Cinderheart rose to her paws gracefully and padded over where Honeyfern's stage assistants had set up a make-shift kitchen for her. With great ease the gray-furred cat made a delicious smelling pie with fresh apples.

Her mate's mouth watered. "Mmmm," he sighed, day-dreaming.

Honeyfern laughed, amused. "Looks like someone's hungry. And that adds another hundred mice to your funds. Great job, sis! Can I have a slice of that pie?"

* * *

><p>Ten challenges passed, that means one-thousand mice, and not a single one hard. Loinblaze was impressed and started liking these challenges, they were a great way to show off his skills!<p>

"Next one from Heathertail says to jump off a cliff into a pool of sharks and swing from vines and try to land on a bed then drink ten gallons of water."

Everyone fell silent.

"Eh," meowed Loinblaze nervously, "Do I actually have to do that."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later...<em>

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." complained Loinblaze as he limped into their bedroom which was smelly and half-destroyed.

Cinderheart rushed to his side to support him. "Hey, at least we now have plenty of mice to get a nice house!" she comforted, even thought it wasn't really helping her mate.

"Yeah, whatever." he muttered darkly as he painfully curled up on the bed.

He shook his head, "All she-cats are crazy,"

* * *

><p><strong>It's a slow start but trust me, it'll be more random and funny sooner or later! c: <strong>

~**Mint from The Bubble Kittens**©


	2. Maroon 5 Haters!

**Thanks for reviewing and pointing out obvious mistakes. c:**

* * *

><p>Lionblaze coughed and hobbled out of the bedroom, a sour stench was coming from the kitchen. "What is she up to now?" he muttered as he padded into the kitchen. Cinderheart was their cooking slabs of black stone while calling someone on her phone.<p>

Her eyes lit up immediately as she saw her mate. "I'll call you back." she told the cat through the phone.

"How are you?!" she meowed prodding her mate checking on his wounded leg.

* * *

><p>"Fine." he replied impatiently, "Now, what are you up to?"<p>

She grinned and did a fun, little twirl of excitement. Someone obviously had too much of StarClan Coffee. "I found the _puurrrfect _house!"

"Woah," he said stopping his hyperactive mate from jumping all the way to RiverClan, "It can't be 'purfect' if your mate doesn't say so."

She whinned like a small kit and her tail drooped as she led her mate to her pink laptop placed neatly beside the kitchen sink. It's like this cats _wanted _to demolish the house so they could move!

"As I was saying-"

Sprinklers connected to the ceiling started to roughly spray streams of water drenching the cats as loud, rapid _dings _started buzzing from their fire alarm.

"WHAT IN STARCLAN?!" cursed Lionblaze as he stared wildly at the stove with the brick things Cinderheart was cooking was in a flame.

"They were pancakes!" she wailed as she frantically grabbed the nearest magazine and batted at the fire.

Lioblaze, trying to be the smart one, ran to their fire distinguisher and came back. He put the red bottle thing close to the fire and sprayed. He had been too late until he realized that the black spout had been pointing at him, in a matter of seconds they had a Lionblaze-cream-pie.

He yowled in frustration. "SOMEONE CALL 911!"

Cinderheart dashed back to her phone and rapidly tapped something then was on the phone with Firestar, the head police officer.

"Hello?" she whimpered. "Yeah...uh huh...sorry, yes, okay...thanks,"

While all these random words were being said my the gray she-cat the walking cream pie was just running around in circles attempting to take out the fire that was growing larger every minute.

Soon enough, sirens started going off outside their door and three cops busted into the joint. Loinblaze recognized all of them, Firestar, Lionheart, and _Crowfeather?_

Firestar was in the lead with a professional hose, then Lionheart was helping out Firestar with the hose. And Crowfeather, not knowing what was happening, had out his taser.

"Woah, woah," Lionblaze took a few steps back. "Dude, no need to taser me."

The black-furred tom put away his taser. "Eh, fine."

Firestar gave Crowfeather a stern look but Crowfeather didn't meet the ginger tom's gaze.

"Anyways...fire, help." whimpered Cinderheart still behind the kitchen counter holding her phone.

"Oh right," Firestar grabbed the hose in a unrealistically cool, swaggy way and hosed the kitchen down. (Cinderheart too.)

The soaked gray she-cat padded over to stand beside her mate. "Well, that was fun I guess."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes and strided away back to their bedroom to go to sleep. He was absolutely _done _with fires at 5 a.m.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Hours Later...<em>

"Lion-baby!"

The golden tabby snorted and padded to the bathroom reluctantly. Cinderheart was standing in front of their dirty, specked mirror with fur-shine, lotion, shampoo, fragrances, and make-up lined up in front of her. She was wearing a baby blue bow tucked behind her ear neatly and a frilly tutu (the same shade of blue as her bow.)

"Does my eyeliner look right?" she turned to her mate.

Lionblaze cocked his head. "Sure, whatever means we can get a move on."

"Oh no, of course we can't. Not until I get you looking your casual best!"

* * *

><p>Cinderheart looked like a sparkling princess who was about to go on a day to the beach. She had white sunglasses on with her previous outfit a some kind of fruit-scented perfume. Next to her, stood a unhappy looking golden tom. The tom's fur was sleek and shiny from fur-grease and he wore a bright red bow with a horrid smelling scent wafting around him.<p>

Lionblaze gagged at his "clone." He moaned, "It smells like death...but worse."

"Let's just go to our appointment." Cinderheart meowed happily as she guided her frustrated mate to their mini van.

* * *

><p>The spiffy-looking cats arrived at a beige colored office. Through the windows you could see that there was a large desk, red velvet chairs, plants, and a comfy living room area. It made the office look quite welcoming, but no cat was in there.<p>

"Uh, hello?" Loinblaze knocked on the door. He shrugged then turned back to his mate. A few moments later a energetic ginger she-cat came running down the streets with pieces of letuce stuck in her fur. Loinblaze recognized the she-cat instantly.

"Squirrelflight!" Cinderheart called to her half mother-in-law.

The ginger she-cat squeezed Cinderheart and tackled Loinblaze.

"Aw, my baby." she purred, "As handsome as always."

Lionblaze's pelt bristled with embarrassment. "Mommm," he groaned, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a real-a-state agent!"

* * *

><p>The three cats were comfortably seated inside Squirrelflight's office. Squirreflight was sitting behind her desk, her green eyes gleaming with excitement. Cinderheart neatly sat in a red velvet chair. Loinblaze allowed him to sink into the chair and sit lounging style.<p>

"So, what type of house are you looking for?" questioned Squirrelflight taking out her notepad and pen.

"Cheap."

"Pricey and nice!"

"Uh," Squirrelflight looked at the two mates, confused.

"Cheap," Lionblaze insisted.

Cinderheart shook her head, "We got that money on the TV show for a reason, why not spend it?"

"Ummm, let's skip that. How many bedrooms?" Squirrelflight asked hoping to resolve issues.

"Four."

"Six!"

"SIX?!" scowled Lionblaze, clearly outraged. "I don't grow mice on trees."

Cinderheart pouted and lashed her tail in anger, "You're impossible."

* * *

><p>They all loaded into Squirrelflight's nice lamborghini and started out on an adventure to find the perfect home for Cinderheart and Loinblaze after that tiresome session.<p>

Cinderheart and Loinblaze were in the back and Squirrelflight was driving. "Should we get some food first?" thought Squirrelflight aloud.

Both cats shrugged and then Squirrelflight turned up the radio. It blasted music that made Loinblaze's ears _want _to bleed and be put out of their misery.

_I miss the taste of a sweeter life!_

"I miss the conversation!" sang Cinderheart along to Adam Levine.

"I can write better music, dance better, and sing better than that so called 'Adam'" retorted Loinblaze as his mate and his half mother sang along to the song.

_I was there for you in your darkest times, I was there for you in your darkest times..._

"DARKest tIMES!" sang the golden tom out of pitch, tune, and rhythm.

"Sure." both she-cat said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it, please review for more. :)<strong>

~**Mint From Bubble Kittens**©


	3. Craving Carrots

**Thanks for the reviews and for the feedback! c: If you find anything wrong with this chappie please point it out so I can fix it! **

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later...<em>

It been two days working with Squirrelflight to find the perfect house.

"Okay, here's our next one!" The ginger she-cat padded up to the driveway of a sandy-cream colored home with brown roofing. It looked very residential and normal, also very family-like. A lush lawn of neatly cut green grass waved in the wind as the cats padded up to the door.

The door was oak and was pretty heavy to swing open. Once inside, Lionblaze noticed the detail and polished wood, trimming was white birch and it still had that classy shine.

Squirrelflight led the observing mates to a brightly lit room with white marble tiles as the flooring. "Here _would _be the kitchen." she told them then went into a slightly dimmer lighted room with brown-colored walls.

"And the living room!"

There were a few other rooms but she just passed by them and headed upstairs. Cinderheart sent Lionblaze a dazzling grin. "It can't be this good, this house must cost thousands." he quietly hissed to himself.

The upper story's floors were done all in polished white birch wood. A double door opened the way to the master bedroom, it was empty but looked so full of color and life already! Not a single pawstep needed to be taken for Cinderheart's final decision.

"This is it! This is _my _dream-house! It's fabulous! I'll take it!" she purred as she skipped into the other rooms on the second story. That left the golden tom with his mother.

"That'll be a hundred-thousand mice." Squirrelflight informed her son, holding out a paw for his credit card. Lionblaze reluctantly handed the plastic card over.

* * *

><p><em>A Thousand Boxes and Store Trips Later...<em>

The two cats heard their newly implemented door bells ring with a pleasant _ding!_

"They're here!" frantically meowed Cinderheart as she fixed golden curtains along the hallway. Her parents were going to come visit them in their new home and see how they've settled, but Cinderheart was stressing out. She had prepared dinner and everything.

Lionblaze snorted and opened the door. "Cinderheart!" he called, "Let's get this tour over with!"

The she-cat rushed to greet her parents then immediately started the tour of the house. "This," she gestured to the hallway they were standing in, "is our main hallway."

Sorreltail observed the gold curtains and flowers that decorated the corridor, it was lit with old-fashioned lamps hanging from the ceiling. The four cats later went into the kitchen, the tiles were newly washed so they shone as the light hit them. The whole room smelled of flowers and lemons.

Cinderheart beckoned them to the living room, it wasn't anything special just a normal living room. And she covered all of upstairs as well. Sorreltail and Brackenfur cocked their head and gathered their thoughts.

"Meh," shrugged Sorreltail, "I guess it'll do."

Cinderheart sighed with relief and slammed the door shut as her parents left. "Let's never do this again."

"Agreed." meowed Lionblaze.

* * *

><p>Dirty laundry scattered the floor and old leftover casserole and was laying on the couch. Cinderheart was curled up next to the rotten casserole.<p>

"GET ME A CARROT NOW!" demanded Cinderheart from lying on the couch while watching a televison show.

Loinblaze was wearing a little maids outfit while dusting...well..._everything. _He made a low, growling noise and dropped his dusting tools and ran to the garage. Later, the golden tom came back with a bag full of carrots.

He tossed one at his mate. She winced on the sudden shock but nommed on the tip of a carrot anxiously.

Cinderheart hauled herself off of the couch while Lionblaze dusted the TV. "What are you doing?" hissed Lionblaze.

"We...need...to...by the new kits...things." huffed the gray she-cat waddling to the door.

Lionblaze grudgingly followed his mate out onto the drive way. She was panting and sweating. "Why don't we have a nice lunch at the café instead?" he offered trying to not stress out his mate even more.

Cinderheart sighed and got into the car. "It better be fancy and delicious." she warned as Lionblaze slammed the door once she got in.

* * *

><p>The two mates arrived at <em>'Poisson dé Paris' <em>for some brunch. The outside was painted a dark beige with gray vines growing on the walls, a double glass door marked the entrance. A aroma of crispy, grilled fish and salad being served wafted in the air around the the couple.

"I hate fish! I'm not RiverClan!" Lionblaze spat in disgust and scrounged up his nose. He spun around and headed back toward the car. "Maybe I can find somewhere else,"

Cinderheart put her paw down and stared at her mate straight in the eye. "_We are eating at this place."__  
><em>

The golden tabby was smart enough to not argue with his mate and walked with Cinderheart to the double doors. Cinderheart wasn't very fabulous-looking today, I mean, you gotta cut her some slack. Her belly's heavy with four kits the doctor said and she's been eating carrot-_everything._

Carrot juice, carrot cake, carrots, carrot stew, carrot salad, carrot waffles. Yes, I know, sounds gross but she just craves it! And carrots don't give you the most energy in the world. So her usual glossy, well-kept coat, was now wild and dull. And all she had on was a simple blue sweater having a smiley face on it.

The gray she-cat's neck-fur ruffled in embarrassment as she padded up to the podium in the café. "Uh, table for two?" she asked timidly to the black-furred she-cat at the counter. By the looks of it, the black she-cat was a elder. But her attitude sure wasn't like it.

"What was that? You're speaking so softly!" she snapped leaning closer to hear was Cinderheart said.

"TABLE FOR TWO." Cinderheart ordered loudly. The black cat nodded in approval and led us to a booth, then she handed us two menus.

"We'll send a waiter for you in just a moment." she informed then left briskly back to her station. Lionblaze browsed the menu, everything was in French. No English translation anywhere!

He heard the waiter approaching. "Can you translate?" asked Lionblaze not looking up from the menu.

"Why would you come to a French café without knowing some French?!" hissed the annoyed waiter. He took out his pad and pen, ready to jot down orders. "Furballs stupidé!" he cursed in French quietly.

No more words needed to be meowed in order for Lionblaze to know who this grumpy, sharp-tongued cat was. "Dad...?"

* * *

><p><strong>See you next time! <strong>

~**Mint From Bubble Kittens**©


	4. It's Happening!

**Hey kitties! I apologize for shorter than usual chapter, but other than that some kitty who reviewed ask if she was pregnant and this chapter should surely tell you. (;**

* * *

><p>The dark-colored tom's eyes flew wide open and his neck fur prickled in hostility and embarrassment. All he managed was, "Hey, son."<p>

Lionblaze was really confused, why would his rude father work as a waiter?

"You work at a French café?" the golden tom laughed.

Crowfeather lashed his tail, "My mom owns the place, I'm only here to help her for the week."

"Oh, you remember the mean lady? That must be Crowfeather's mom." Cinderheart whispered to her mate.

The black-furred tom glared at his daughter-in-law and sighed. "Just order."

"I'll have the House Special." meowed Cinderheart pointing to a picture of potato salad with grilled fish on the side.

Lionblaze browsed the menu with no interest. "You got any burgers?"

"NO!" Crowfeather snapped, then he straightened himself. "We only have fish."

"Ewwww, are you guys RiverClan or something?"

The black tom slammed his pad and pen onto the table. "You better watch your mouth ThunderClan maggot." he sneered, his brown eyes bright with fury.

Cinderheart screeched. Everyone in the cafe stopped talking and stared at her. "It's happening!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>Lionblaze paced around the metallic looking area, dull-blue steel chairs offered a seat for the stressed cat but Lionblaze would rather stand.<p>

"Argh!" he groaned, aggravated at having to wait so long. He was alone in the waiting room so time seemed to stretch and minutes seemed like hours. The golden tabby stalked to the nearest nurse.

"When will be mate's kiting be done?"

The white-furred she-cat glanced up from her clipboard but then looked back down quickly. "Name?" she grunted.

"Cinderheart." Lionblaze replied, hope flaring in his eyes as the white she-cat analyzed her clipboard papers.

"She's finished-"

She was interrupted by a golden blur dashing out of the room and sprinting down the halls.

"Room 421!" she called after Lionblaze.

Lionblaze veered down twisted and turns until arriving in the entrance of Room 421. A tom was exiting the room, he was wearing a white lab coat and a stelthascope was hanging from his neck like a kittypet collar.

"Excuse me." he meowed then took a closer look at Lionblaze. "I'm Dr. Kestrelflight. I assume you're the father?"

The golden tabby nodded, and dipped his head in respect as the doctor left to wander in the endless sea of rooms. Lionblaze trotted into the room. Cinderheart was comfortably stretched out in her white, fluffy bed with four kits sleeping soundly next to her.

A ginger tabby, a black-furred, and a long-haired silver tabby.

"All she-cats!" Cinderheart proudly announced as she quickly licked each of them on the head. "I've named the black one and the silver tabby!"

The new mother rested her fluffy gray tail on the silver one, "Sapphire," then she put it on the black on that used a tiny paw to bat away the fuzzy object. "and Dot."

Lionblaze moaned. "No 'Hamburger' or 'Football'?"

Cinderheart gave her mate a hard stare and the golden tabby eventually back down. "Fine." he slouched as if disappointed, "Can I at least name the ginger one?"

The gray she-cat rolled her eyes, "Oh, fine." She gently nudged the ginger tabby she-cat closer to the edge so her mate could have a closer look.

Lionblaze studied his kit as if he was strategically planning. "Milkshake." he decided. Cinderheart huffed with annoyance and Lionblaze smiled, clearly very pleased with himself.

"Well," Cinderheart started, "Welcome to the world, Milkshake, Dot, and Sapphire!"

* * *

><p>Shrieks and squeals echoed the hallways as tiny paws ran down the floors.<p>

"Sapphire! Milkshake! Come back here!" demanded Cinderheart still in her pajamas. A golden tabby groaned behind her as they chased after their kits.

The mischievous silver she-kit in the lead stopped her raid for cupcakes and looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. "I didn't do anything. Milkshake made me come with her."

Cinderheart suspiciously gazed at the kits, then turned her full attention to Milkshake. "Did you start this rampage?"

The small ginger tabby cocked her head as if confused, then looked to Sapphire for answers. The silver kit nodded encouragingly to her younger sibling.

"Uhh...yes mommy!" Milkshake squeaked happily.

Cinderheart frowned to her kit's words. "Milkshake, it isn't a good thing to run down hallways demanding cupcakes."

Milkshake whimpered tears forming in her green eyes as her mother gently scolded her. She drew a shaky breath. "S-sorry."

"Millshake, I'm going to have to punish you."

The ginger tabby's legs trembled with fear and guilt as she's stared at her paws. "I promise I won't do it again!"

Lionblaze lumbered over. "Now, now, Cindy-boo, I'm sure this is a one time thing. Right Milkshake?"

Milkshake nodded her head while she sniffled and held back tears.

Cinderheart sighed. "Oh fine."

"YAY!" Milkshake leapt onto her mother for a hug then thanked her father for second chance.

Dot and Sapphire was watching them from behind.

"Why'd you make Milkshake take the blame?" questioned Dot, her voice oddly mature for a kit.

Sapphire smirked. "Well, the little furball didn't actually know we were doing bad and plus the annoying brat looks up to me, easy way to get out of trouble. Also, strangely Dad favors her, got to show him her bad side."

"You're such a manipulative monster." casually meowed Dot.

"Well, you're a very negative geek." returned Sapphire as she bounded off to join her family.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter kinda lacked things, 90% of this chapter was done mobile so if was difficult remembering my ideas. <strong>

**And for the kits...**

**Shappire is the "Miss Popular"**

**Dot is "Negative Nancy"**

**And of course our sweet Milkshake is "Perky Nerd Girl"**

**Hopefully, those titles give you a little taste of what they are going to be personality wise! Thanks for reading and review for more! :)**

~**Mint From The Bubble Kittens**©


End file.
